This invention relates generally to social networking, and in particular to predicting metadata associated with objects in a social networking system.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide a useful environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. A variety of different types of social networking systems exist that provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. Social networks are particularly adept at organizing incoming social information and displaying the most relevant pieces of information to a user.
Separately from social networking systems, there are a number of internet websites that allow users to describe and curate information so that the information that they provide may be organized and presented to other users. For example, many existing web sites provide ways for users to submit and curate web site content. While these sites provide a wealth of information, the information maintained on these sites can be incorrect or misrepresentative. In some cases, the volume of information posted on such websites makes it difficult for readers to obtain accurate and/or truthful information about a topic.
Existing websites have tried a number of techniques to increase the quality and/or veracity of the information that is provided to users. For example, users who are allowed to edit content (e.g., editors) may be rated according to the number of previous edits they have made, the length of time they have been associated with the website, the amount of positive praise that they have been provided by other users, as well as other metrics for establishing editor credibility. Some websites selectively show or hide information based on positive or negative feedback received from users.
Existing systems, however, have not been able to leverage user's social information to evaluate information provided online.